danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
פרופ' עמוס פרומקין
פרופ' עמוס פרומקין (נולד ב-20 בפברואר 1953, ו' באדר תשי"ג) הוא פרופסור מן המניין במחלקה לגאוגרפיה באוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. פרומקין הקים את המרכז לחקר מערות, יסד וערך את כתב העת לחקר מערות 'נקרות צורים' והניח את התשתית למחקר המדעי של מערות בישראל שבטיאל, י. 2009, לתולדות חקר מערות ארץ ישראל. בתוך: "אריאל " 188 עמ' 6-39 . חוקר את הגאולוגיה ותנאי הסובב בעבר לפי נתוני מערות ותהליכים קרסטיים. חוקר ופרסם גם בתחומי הגיאו-ארכאולוגיה ומפעלי מים קדומים. חייו עמוס פרומקין נולד בתל אביב, בן לחיים יעקב פרומקין ורות לבית אלרן. הוא נין לאריה ליב פרומקין, חוקר ירושלים, ממייסדי פתח תקווה ומניח התשתית לחינוך העברי המודרני. נשוי לגנטיקאית דר' איילה פרומקין לבית הררי ואב לחמישה ילדים. בשנת 1975 נטל חלק בהקמת היישוב עפרה ובית ספר שדה עפרה במסגרת החברה להגנת הטבע. באותה תקופה חקר אתרים באזור ההר שמצפון לירושלים תשעה ערכים במדריך ישראל כרך ט, הוצאת כתר, עמ' 59-78. הקים את המרכז לחקר מערות (מלח"ם) בשנת 1981 בן צור ד., וצוק צ., 1994, לאור הפנס- חקר המערות בישראל. טבע הדברים 4, עמ' 64-93 , ומנהל אותו עד היום. במסגרת זו מתקיים שיתוף פעולה רב-תחומי פורה בין מדענים ממוסדות מגוונים לבין אנשי שטח להבנת המרחב התת קרקעי. פרומקין מרכז את סקר המערות בישראל במסגרתו המערות עוברות איתור, איסוף מידע בסיסי, מיפוי, קיטלוג, מיחשוב, ומחקר מתקדם. הוא פועל לשימור המערות החשובות ולהגנה עליהן מפני פגיעה. למד לתואר ראשון הנדסה גאודטית באוניברסיטת חיפה, לתואר שני גאוגרפיה פיסית באוניברסיטה העברית, ולדוקטורט - גאולוגיה באוניברסיטה העברית. בעבודת המוסמך חקר קמינים קרסטיים (מערות אנכיות)פרומקין ע., 1984, קמינים קרסטיים בסובב ים תיכוני. האוניברסיטה העברית, 141 עמ' , ובעבודת הדוקטורט – מערות מלח בהר סדום פרומקין ע., 1992, מערכת הקרסט במחדר המלח של הר סדום. האוניברסיטה העברית, 209 עמ' . במסגרת בתר-דוקטורט באוניברסיטת מקמסטר בקנדה חקר את האקלים הקדום של ארץ ישראל לפי משקעי מערות. הוא איש סגל אקדמי באוניברסיטה העברית מאז 1995, והדריך סטודנטים לתואר שני ושלישי. הוא פעיל בזירה הבינלאומים בגופי מחקר שונים, ארגון כנסים ועריכת כתבי-עת, ומשמש נציג ישראל בארגון הבינלאומי לספלאולוגיה. מחקריו תחום מחקריו הכללי של עמוס פרומקין עוסק בגאולוגיה וגאומורפולוגיה של קרסט (תהליכי המסה) ומערות, על מרכיביהם השונים, כמחוונים לסובב הקדום, התפתחות הנוף הפיסי ופעילות האדם. הכניס לישראל את הטכניקה של מיפוי תלת-ממדי של מערות כאמצעי בסיסי להבנתןפרומקין, ע., 1984, מיפוי מערות. נקרות צורים 10 עמ' 113-124 . הוא משתמש במערות קרסטיות כמלכודות מוגנות לסוגים שונים של משקעים המסייעים לשחזור ותיארוך הסובב הטבעי והאנושי בעבר. פרומקין משתמש בשיטות של מדעי הטבע ושיטות גאו-ארכאולוגיות גם למחקר פעילות האדם במרחב התת קרקעי ומערכות קדומות לאספקת מים. מחקריו מחברים בין דיסציפלינות מדעיות מגוונות, דוגמת גאולוגיה, ארכאולוגיה וביולוגיהסוקל, ש., ופרומקין, ע., (עורכים) 1984, נקרות צורים 9.. המחקרים בוצעו בעיקר בישראל, בקנדה, בירדן ובבולגריה, בשיתוף עם צוות המלח"ם וחוקרים מישראל, קנדה, ירדן, ומקומות נוספים. פרומקין פרסם יותר ממאה מאמרים שעברו שיפוט מדעי, וכן כתב וערך ספרים וקבצי מאמרים. בין השאר ערך את כתב העת הישראלי לחקר מערות 'נקרות צורים', ואת כרך הגאומורפולוגיה הקרסטית בעבודת היסוד הבינלאומית בגאומורפולוגיה: Treatise on Geomorphology בהוצאת Elsevier. מערות מלח פרומקין הניח בסיס למחקר מערות מלח בעולם, מחקר שבוצע במחדר המלח של הר סדום פרומקין, ע., 1999, תולדות המחקר של מערות הר סדום. יד ליאיר, עיונים בטבע, בסביבה ובידיעת הארץ, החברה להגנת הטבע, עמ' 17-24 . הוא גילה וחקר עשרות קילומטרים של מערות, וגילה את מערת המלח הגדולה בעולם (שהיא גם הארוכה במערות ישראל), המכונה מערת מלח"ם. הציע מנגנון להיווצרות המערות בהמסה מהירה של מלח בנחלים תת קרקעייםפרומקין ע., 1982, התפתחות פירים ומערות בסלע מלח בהר סדום. נקרות צורים 6, 14-38 . מיפוי מקיף של המערות ואגני הניקוז שלהן הראה כי באזור צחיח קיצון דרוש אגן ניקוז של 200 מ"ר לפחות להיווצרות מחילת מלחפרומקין ע., 2002. מערות הר סדום: ניקוז תת קרקעי של מי נגר במחילות קרסטיות במלח. מחקרים בגאוגרפיה של ארץ ישראל 16, עמ' 339-361 . משנוצרת מחילה כזו, היא מתחתרת בסלע המלח המסיס והרך בקצב גבוה מאוד לעומת מערות גיר פרומקין ע., 2003, קצב התחתרות מירבי של ערוץ סלעי באקלים צחיח קיצון. אופקים בגאוגרפיה 57-58, עמ' 242-249. ההתחתרות נפסקת עם הגעת מוצא המחילה אל בסיס הניקוז, שהוא לרוב ים המלח, ומכאן שוחזר מפלס ים המלח באלפי השנים האחרונות, ואף הושווה לנתוני התנ"ךאליצור י., ופרומקין ע., 2003, מפלס ים המלח והתנ"ך. על אתר י"ב, עמ' 83-98 . במחקר נמצא כי נציב המלח המכונה 'אשת לוט' אינו אלא מערה שהתמוטטה בתקופת האבות. בעקבות נסיונו במערות המסה במלח, הראה עם שותפיו כי הבולענים לחוף ים המלח נוצרו כתוצאה מהמסה תת קרקעית של מלח והתמוטטות השכבות שמעליוFrumkin, A. and Raz, E., 2001, Sinkholes initiated by salt dissolution, Dead sea basin, Israel, in International Hydrological Programme, Technical Documents in Hydrology: Paris, UNESCO, v. 49, p. 121-143 , ואף קידם מחקר בשיתוף פעולה ישראלי/ירדני של תת הקרקע בשני צידי ים המלח באמצעות שיטות גיאופיסיות מתקדמות לאיתור הבעיה ומניעתהFrumkin, A., Ezersky, M., Al-Zoubi, A., Abueladas, A.-R. (2011). The deadly hazard of the Dead Sea: geophysical assessment of salt sinkholes. Geomorphology 134, 102–117 . מפלט, מטמונים ותעודות פרומקין גילה בשנת 1979 את מערת אביאור (כתף יריחו) שבה נחשפו תעודות שהשאירו פליטים יהודים1981פרומקין, ע., 1988, נקרות צורים 14. אשל, ח. וזיסו, ב., 1998, ממצאים מתקופת מרד בר כוכבא ממערות כתף יריחו. מערות המפלט מתקופת מרד בר כוכבא, החברה לחקירת א"י ועתיקותיה, 239 עמ'. בכמה מן המערות המסועפות והגדולות ביותר במדבר יהודה (מערת ערק נעסנה, מערת מכוך, מערת הגיא) התגלו על ידי פרומקין ושותפיו מטבעות ממרד בר כוכבא שרמזו בין השאר שהמרד פרץ בעקבות הקמת איליה קפיטולינה על חורבות ירושליםאשל ח., ועמית, ע., 1998, מערות המפלט מתקופת מרד בר כוכבא, החברה לחקירת א"י ועתיקותיה, עמ' 113-151. . ממצאים אלה הובילו את פרומקין ושותפיו לבצע בראשית המאה ה-21 מחקר מערות רב תחומי במצוק ההעתקים של ים המלח. במסגרת המחקר התגלו מערות מפלט חדשות של מרד בר כוכבא, ובהן תעודות פפירוס (מערת הר ישי) כלי נשק (מערת הרומח, מערת התאנים) ומטבעות (מערות צבר, מערת הר ישי, מערת המטבע, מערת הדינר)פורת, ר., אשל, ח., פרומקין ע., 2004, ממצאים מתקופת מרד בר כוכבא מארבע מערות בין ואדי מורבעאת לעין גדי. מחקרי יהודה ושומרון יג, עמ' 79-116; 2006, מערות מפלט מתקופת מרד בר כוכבא במצוקי נחל ערוגות. מחקרי יהודה ושומרון טו, עמ' 107-132.. מערת חג המולד ש"אבדה" במהלך השנים, התגלתה מחדש. הוברר כי חלק מן המערות נוצרו לפני התפתחות בקע ים המלח, ובתוכן נמצאו ממצאים נדירים המעידים על פעילות האדם בתקופות היסטוריות ופרהיסטוריות נוספות פורת, ר. וחובריו 2007, מערת המורינגה בנאת המדבר של עין גדי. קדמוניות מ 133 עמ' 27-31. ועל שינויים סביבתיים דרמטיים שהתחוללו באזורליסקר, ס., פורת, ע., פרומקין ע., גיאולוגיה ומורפולוגיה של מערות בצפון מצוק ההעתקים של ים המלח. מחקרי יהודה ושומרון יט, עמ' 323-346, וראה מקורות נוספים שם. במערת האיגרות גילה פרומקין משקעים בני למעלה משלושה מליון שנה המעידים על אגם קדום שחדר למערה בן צור ד., וצוק צ., 1994, לאור הפנס- חקר המערות בישראל. טבע הדברים 4, עמ' 64-93 . בניגוד לדעה שהיתה מקובלת כי מערות המפלט מוגבלות למדבר יהודה בלבד, מצאו פרומקין ושותפיו במערות מערב הרי יהודה (מערת התאומים, מערת טור צפא) ושומרון (דוגמת מערת עבוד) מטמונים וממצאים רבים, המעידים כי יהודים התחבאו במערות טבעיות בסוף מרד בר כוכבא גם באזור זהאשל, ח., ופורת ע., מערות המפלט מתקופת מרד בר כוכבא, קובץ שני, החברה לחקירת א"י ועתיקותיה, 554 עמ'. זיסו, ב. וחובריו, 2009, ממצאים מימי מרד בר כוכבא במערת התאומים שבמערב הרי ירושלים. קדמוניות מב 138, עמ' 118-121 . פעילות האדם הקדמון ושינויי אקלים בישראל פרומקין גילה מערות פרהיסטוריות חשובות במערב השומרון, ביניהן מערת נחל קנה ומערת קסם, והיה שותף למחקרן, ששינה תפיסות מקובלות לגבי האדם בתקופות פרהיסטוריותGofer, A., The Nahal Qanah Cave: Tel Aviv, Tel Aviv University, v. 12; Barkai, R., Gopher, A., Lauritzen, S. E. and Frumkin, A. 2003, Uranium series dates from Qesem Cave, Israel, and the end of the Lower Palaeolithic: Nature, v. 423, p. 977-979; Frumkin, A., Karkanas, P., Bar-Matthews, M., Barkai, R., Gopher, A., Shahack-Gross, R., and Vaks, A., 2009, Gravitational deformations and fillings of aging caves: the example of Qesem karst system, Israel: Geomorphology, 106, 154–164. . הוא משתמש בזקיפים, ענפי עצים, מפלסי ים המלח ואף במבנה המערה כדי לשחזור האקלים הקדום. מערות נטיפים שהתגלו ותוארכו על ידי המלח"ם בנגב ובמדבר יהודה הוכיחו כי גם באזורים צחיחים אלו האקלים היה לח יותר בעברלנגפורד ע., 2011, מערות קרסטיות בנגב. טבע הדברים 192, עמ' 46-53. Lisker, S, Vaks, A., Bar-Matthews, M, Porat, R., and Frumkin, A. 2010. Late Pleistocene palaeoclimatic and palaeoenvironmental reconstruction of the Dead Sea area (Israel) based on speleothems and cave stromatolites. Quaternary Science Reviews 29, 1201–1211; Vaks, A., Bar-Matthews, M., Matthews, A., Ayalon, A. and Frumkin, A. (PI), 2010. Middle-Late Quaternary paleoclimate of northern Saharan-Arabian Desert: reconstruction from speleothems of Negev Desert, Israel. Quaternary Science Reviews 29, 1201–1211. . במרכז הארץ ובצפונה התרחשו התקופות הלחות במקביל לתקופות הקרח, ואילו במרכז הנגב ודרומו היו דווקא התקופות הבינ-קרחוניות לחות יחסית. ממצאים אלה, בתוספת מידע על הצטמצמות מדבר סהרה בתקופות בינ-קרחוניות, הובילו את פרומקין ושותפיו להצעה שהאדם המודרני (מן הטיפוס הארכאי) ניצל את שינוי האקלים לנדידה מאפריקה לישראל, ואילו הניאנדרטל חדר לישראל מאירופה עם פרוץ תקופת הקרח האחרונה Frumkin, A., Bar-Yosef, O., and Schwarcz, H. P. 2011, Possible paleohydrologic and paleoclimatic effects on hominin migration and occupation of the Levantine Middle Paleolithic. Journal of Human Evolution 60:4 437-451. . מערות ארוכות, עמוקות ובעלי חיים נדירים פרומקין הראה גם כי מערות הגיר הגדולות בישראל (מערת חריטון שארכה 3450 מ; מערת איילון 2700 מ'; מערת סלע 1200 מ', ערק נעסנה (1080 מ') ) נוצרו על ידי מים ממקור עמוק מתחת מפלס מי התהוםפרומקין, ע. 1986 (עורך) נקרות צורים 13; פרומקין ע., 1991, התפתחות מערות פראטיות במזרח השומרון. מחקרי יהודה ושומרון א, עמ' 390-400; פרומקין, ע., 1999, גיאולוגיה ומורפולוגיה של מערת סלע. נקרות צורים 20, עמ' 23-28. . הוא חקר את הוטת ג'רמק (קמין רום) - המערה העמוקה ביותר בישראל (עומק 157 מ') פרומקין ע. וזיידנר, ע., 1984, הוטת הג'רמק – העמוקה במערות ישראל, נקרות צורים 10. , והראה עם שותפיו במלח"ם כי האקלים הלח והטופוגרפיה התלולה בצפון הארץ טומנים בחובם פוטנציאל למערות טבעיות עמוקות נוספות בגלילפרומקין ע., (עורך), 1984, נקרות צורים 10. ובחרמוןפרומקין ע., 1990, מערת פיתולים – הגבוהה במערות ישראל. נקרות צורים 16., וכן גם למערות מלאכותיות ששימשו לצרכים מגוונים מירון, י. (עורך), 1990 נקרות צורים 17 . פרומקין הנחה את תלמידו ישראל נעמן במחקר מערת איילון שבה נחשפה מערכת אקולוגית מיוחדת במינה שרוב בעלי החיים שבה אינם נמצאים בשום מקום אחר. הם ניזונים מאנרגיה כימית שאינה אנרגיית שמש, בניגוד לרוב הפעילות הביולוגית על פני כדור הארץ. מפעלי מים קדומים ונחלים תת קרקעיים פרומקין גילה וחקר את אמת המים המובילה משכם לסבסטיהמערכת הספקת המים של שומרון-סבסטיה. בתוך: אמות המים הקדומות בארץ-ישראל, הוצאת יד בן צבי, עמ' 157-167 ואת מערכות המים הקדומות של שכם-ניאפוליס, שמראים שעיר זו הסתמכה על שפיעת מעיינות מרובים סמוך לקו פרשת המים הארצי. הוא מצא כי למרות שמערות בית גוברין נחצבו ברובן בידי אדם, עיר רומית זו ממוקמת על-גבי נחל תת קרקעי באורך מאות מטריםפרומקין ע., 1990, מערה קרסטית בקירטון – הגדולה מסוגה בישראל. אופקים בגאוגרפיה 31, עמ' 203-207. , שחלקים ממנה נוצלו להקמת מפעלי מים תת קרקעיים שסיפקו מים לעיר. יחד עם שותפיו, פיענח את חידת הטכניקה של חציבת נקבת השילוח, הוכיח כי לא היתה מחילה טבעית שקדמה לחציבת הנקבה, ואף תיארך את הנקבה בשיטות רדיומטריות לתקופת מלכי יהודה במאמר בכתב העת Nature Frumkin, A., Shimron, A. and Rosenbaum, J., 2003, Radiometric dating of the Siloam Tunnel, Jerusalem: Nature, v. 425, p. 169-171; Frumkin, A., and Shimron, A., 2006. Tunnel engineering in the Iron Age: geoarchaeology of the Siloam Tunnel, Jerusalem: Journal of Archaeological Science v. 33, 227-237.. במחקר נמצא גם שמעיין הגיחון שמזין את הנקבה מגיב במהירות לכל חדירה של מים או מזהמים בעיר ירושלים בן עמי עמיאל ר. וחובריה, 2007, ההידרולוגיה של מעין קארסטי עירוני – מעיין הגיחון, ירושלים. מחקרי עיר דוד וירושלים הקדומה 2.. מחקר נתיבי המים התת קרקעיים בירושלים נמשך במערת האומה – נחל תת קרקעי איתן, הארוך מסוגו בישראל, שזורם כל השנה דרך פיר תחנת הרכבת אל מתחת בנייני האומה, בעומק כמאה מ' מתחת פני השטח. קישורים חיצוניים * * עמוס פרומקין במחלקה לגאוגרפיה/האוניברסיטה העברית * עמוס פרומקין באתר "אקדמדיה" הערות שוליים קטגוריה:גאולוגים ישראלים